Return Gift- A Sequel : Birthday Present
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: You shouldn't always underestimate the sweet girls...at least not Lucy. The party's over, the presents have come in, now it's time for the thank you.


**Since some people were asking for a sequel to 'birthday present', I wrote one, though I'm not sure if it good. I expect people are tired of reading this in all my one-shots, but even so, let me say it again, I am not very good at them! So if you like this, I will be really happy! Also, this is divided into Lucy and Sting's perspectives, mostly the latter's.**

* * *

**Return Gift – A Sequel**

**L**

**U**

**C**

**Y**

Lucy listened with amazement and bitter triumph as Gray told her his rather complicated history with Sting Eucliffe.

"And that's precisely why I never liked you with that guy." He finished, staring intently at Lucy.

"You mean to say he spoilt your entire high school life just because she fancied you?" Lucy asked softly.

"Yeah, what do you expect from that boy? Anyway, it's not like I ever fancied her, or anyone." Gray said airily, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

The two were sitting on Lucy's bed, the remains of the party last night still strewn on the floor. Levy, Natsu and Erza had conveniently gone home at last, but Gray simply wouldn't. So now, he took the chance to explain a few things, which would help in sweet revenge.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Really, no one at all?"

She was feeling much better today in comparison to her ruined birthday party, and couldn't help but wish that Sting would get a taste of his own medicine. Moreover, she was feeling kind of ashamed of crying the last night, and apologized to Levy and Gray for ruining their nights, even though they glared at her for saying that.

"That's correct." Gray muttered, looking away.

"How about…Erza?" Lucy said mischievously.

Gray jumped up from the bed and made a sort of shield with his hands, as if Erza was standing in front of him.

"Geez Lucy, no! Sometimes I feel sorry for Jellal."

"I am not going to forgive Sting." Lucy said suddenly, choking a bit on her words at the memory of Sting painstakingly slowly kissing that girl…

"I would beat him to a pulp, but you're not letting me." Gray said.

"Even if that idea is incredibly tempting, no! I…just want to make him…feel the same way that I did, and get disappointed the same way that I did." Lucy said. For all she knew, Natsu was probably doing whatever Gray was picturing in his head to Sting.

She looked up as Gray came back and sat beside her.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but I can probably help you." He mumbled, blushing furiously.

Lucy opened her mouth to ask how, and then shut it again. Of course! The way she wanted! If Sting was going to feel the same way…

"Are you sure, no one at all?" she asked softly.

If Gray was going to help her, she was not going to use him and throw him away, he was her best friend. And if he refused, well she could always ask someone else, like...Natsu? Or maybe she could pay Laxus to help her. Either way, she was being stubborn and sticking to her plan.

Gray groaned and leaned forward in a split-second decision. "No Lucy! I am definitely not sure, because there is a… someone!"

Lucy smiled a little bit against his lips, already imagining the look on Sting's face.

**S**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Sting threw the black umbrella down on the floor harshly, and kicked his bed in anger.

"Curse these girls!" he yelled to no one, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Of course, Lucy Stupid Heartfilia had to come and spoil everything. If she hadn't barged in like the person she was, Cana wouldn't have run away like that. He had been inches from getting her, but all these freaking girls were the same.

The minute she saw Lucy, she had to take off with that stupid 'I am so hurt' look. So what he had kissed her? Or didn't Cana know about dumping? If she had stayed, he could've just driven Lucy away, and get Cana, because she was obviously hotter.

After ten minutes he finally calmed down enough to make a decision; to get Lucy back. She was just that type, one who forgave easily, the soft type, so it shouldn't be a problem if he turned on his charm.

He needed to go to that prom with someone, or he was losing the bet. Jet and Alzack had already found their dates, and he was so not buckling down to those losers.

Anyway, Lucy wouldn't be too hard. He would just sweet talk her till the prom, and then break up properly.

Sting smiled to himself, pleased with his plan. He glanced at his watch once and decided to do it already. He didn't want to wait till evening, Alzack had informed that Mirajane would be available at that time, so better finish his work off in the morning itself.

He locked the door behind him and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was walking to Lucy's house, but cursed under his breath when he saw Natsu Dragneel blocking his way to the highway, his face as stupid as ever.

"Move it Dragneel." He said coldly.

Natsu scoffed and took two dangerous steps closer. "Not going to happen. What's wrong, running off for some more girls, are you?"

Sting narrowed his eyes and pushed Natsu roughly. "Yeah, I am. Now can I go?"

"You hurt Lucy!" Natsu yelled. From the other side of the road, a few people were beginning to stare at the two boys.

"No, I didn't." Sting hissed. He knew that Lucy wouldn't hold this against him; after all, she was all head over heels for him.

He smirked unpleasantly and said; "You can just ask her."

"Look, I saw how upset she was, alright?" Natsu whispered menacingly. "She's my friend, and you don't get to hurt my friends."

"Aww, poor little jealous Natsu." Sting taunted. Natsu violently grabbed Sting's shirt, who in turn tried to punch Dragneel. As they beat each other and rolled around the dirty street, Sting said; "Fine, let's just see whether she is 'hurt', shall we?"

The two of them walked a few meters apart, and made their way towards Lucy's house. They didn't have to go long though; Sting caught sight of Lucy's blonde hair in the distance as they neared. He squinted a bit to see her with another person, on the lone street behind the neighbourhood houses.

As he went closer, he saw Lucy and Gray Fullbuster standing there, talking about something with grins on their faces. Huh, SHE didn't look like she was hurt. He glanced at Natsu to see him frown once, before smile as something dawned on him.

But Sting plastered a smile that didn't reach his eyes anyway, and came up to Lucy. Let Dragneel smile all he wanted, Sting Eucliffe got to win again.

"Hey babe, I am so sorry for yesterday! It was a bet you know, I didn't want to do it, but you ran off before I could explain."

Sting paused to see her reaction after his little make-up speech, feeling sure she would burst down crying like the pathetic thing she was. He had made sure to sound as sorry and sweet as possible, trying to ignore Fullbuster's threatening stare. He could deal with him later.

"I'm sorry too Sting," Lucy said, though she didn't sound it at all. The blonde boy saw her exchange a quick look with Gray, before coming forward with her arms outstretched.

Sting smirked at Dragneel and Fullbuster, and accepted Lucy's embrace. But instead of wrapping her arms around him, she caressed his head, her fingernails scraping across his neck, and whispered something softly into his ear by ducking down slightly.

"I'm sorry you lost one of the best girls you'd get." Sting opened his mouth in surprise, trying to form words after her sentence, when Lucy abruptly let go of him, and almost twirled near that jerk Fullbuster.

She looked at Sting once with a devious glint in her brown eyes, and stood on her tiptoes to connect her lips with Gray's. The first thought that came to his mind was losing the bet, so in a last desperate effort he launched himself at Fullbuster.

"That's my girl, Fullbuster!" he yelled, but Gray neatly sidestepped him before the blonde could land his punch, resulting in Sting falling down, before scrambling up again.

Gray gave a good blow with his hand, right onto Sting's jaw, before saying; "Actually, she's my girl now."

"Way to go guys!" Natsu shouted, slapping a high five with Lucy and Gray. Sting watched them with hatred, but there wasn't really anything he could do, unless get beaten up by the two boys.

He growled to himself, before roughly brushing past Lucy, who had gotten her sweet revenge. Who would he use now? He was going to lose!

As he walked blindly back to his house, he heard the girl call after him; "This was just a small return gift for the present you gave me on my birthday, Eucliffe."

* * *

**So, that's finished :) I'm really hoping it was fine, and thanks to everyone reading this! Please review :)**


End file.
